kenshifandomcom-20200223-history
Kenshi
"Kenshi is a single player free-roaming Role Playing Game, with a Real-Time Strategy influence. Its squad-based, meaning you have a whole team of characters who can split up and go to different ends of the world. The game world is 400 square km of seamless terrain with a world map screen for fast-travel, Fallout style. You can play with one character, or with 50, and there are advantages to both. Combat is real-time and is based on swords and bows, action beat-em up style but with RPG stats influencing the outcome. No Magic. No fantasy cliches. Think of a combination of X-Com Apocalypse and Oblivion." Lofi Games *Original take on the RTS-RPG hybrid genre. No "hero" characters with artificially stronger stats than everybody else- Every character and NPC you meet is potentially an equal, and has a name, a life. *You are not the chosen one. You're not great and powerful. You don't have more 'hitpoints' than everyone else. You are not the center of the universe, and you are not special. Unless you work for it. *Freeform gameplay in a seamless game world stretching over 400 square kilometers. The game will never seek to limit you or restrict your personal play style. *Variation and possibilities of gameplay. Be good, be evil, be a business man, be a thief, live in a town, live in the desert, join the army, fight the army, travel alone, travel in hordes, build a fortress, raze a city. *Purchase and upgrade your own buildings to use as safe fortified havens when things go bad, or use them to start up a business. *Carry your wounded squad mates to safety and get them all home alive. *Dynamic, ever changing world. Support or hinder whoever you wish, or keep to yourself, the world won't stop moving. This is not just a "game", you are living and surviving in a simulated world. *Absolutely no Level-scaling. The world does not level up along with you, and the shops don't change their inventory to only items matching your level. At the start of the game almost everyone will be stronger than you, and survival will always be a struggle. *Realistic medical system that affects gameplay. A character with a wounded leg will limp or crawl and slow the party down, wounded arms means you must use your sword one-handed or not at all. Lose an eye and it will affect your field of vision. Blood loss means you can pass out, and the blood will attract predators. Exhaustion affects performance and is increased by equipment weight, weather, blood loss and thirst. Severed limbs will need expensive robotic replacements. *Intelligent AI that allows for characters to reason and work towards long-term goals and desires. Squads work together and carry their wounded to safety. Characters can be setup to take care of micromanagement for you. *Aid or oppose the various factions in the world while striving for the strength and wealth necessary to simply survive in the harsh desert. *Independently developed with no design influences, or alterations dictated by men in gray suits who have never played a game before in their lives. *Original game world. There are no fantasy-knock-off cliches. No magic. Back to Home Category:Guides